


Dance With  Asmodeus

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adam was a still born, Again depending on how you look at it, Amnesia, Angel Powers, Angst, Bad Ending, Boy Harem, Crazy Dean, Dance With The Asmodeus, Dark, Dean Loves Sam, Dean and Sam are half-brothers, Dean has leprosy, Depending on which way you look at it I guess, Evil Dean, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Hero Gabriel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Implied Bullying, Implied Top Dean, Implied abuse, Insecure Dean, Kidnapping, Lust, M/M, Madness of Duke Venomania, Magic Made Them Do It, Making deals with devils, Poor Dean, Poor Sam, Psychotic Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unrequited Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yandere Dean, hurt little comfort, implied bottom Sam, implied sex, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys in the land had started disappearing. People have no clue why, but little do they know there's mansion deep in the woods where a duke resides. His charisma charming men and boys, luring them to the mansion to dance in his harem. </p><p>"In darkness dyed the colour of libido, the infinite pleasure never ends<br/>Understanding all there is to the fantasy, I'm no longer what makes a person<br/>Disobeying God with depravity, this is the night of madness I had hoped for." - Dance With Asmodeus, Gakupo Kamui.</p><p>*WARNINGS INSIDE.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With  Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements since Dean charms people with magic to have sex with him and they don't know what they're doing. 
> 
> I promised myself I wasn't going to write something for this but I kept getting nagged... by myself, but still. 
> 
> Enjoy this train wreck, I guess!

Dean Winchester had leprosy since a very young age. His late mother, Mary Winchester, had it when she was pregnant with Dean and died during birth. Four years later, Dean's father, John Winchester, married another woman called Mariam Racugno who gave birth Dean's little half-brother, Sam. Mariam died later due to troubles in giving birth to her second, Adam, who was also a still born. John later followed suit, committing suicide after losing two wives and leaving his two sons to fend for themselves. 

Dean never was liked in the village; he was always mocked for his skin because of his leprosy. It wasn't even that bad, it was noticeable but it wasn't a severe case. Even so, no one would dare come close to him in fear of catching the disease, they would mock him from a distance though. 

Sam, on other hand, was very well liked within the village. Old grannies would pinch his chubby cheeks, kids would always want to play with him and parents desperately tried to convince him to leave Dean. Sam would always say no, though, saying, 'Dean's my big brother and raising me. I could never leave him.' 

Dean's heart would always melt at the firm statement. 

Dean raised Sam to the very best of his abilities. It was always difficult because people never liked Dean, he was too young to get a job for a while until he turned 16 and hardly anyone wanted him near them. Sam would pull his weight too though, he received (stole) food from carts, always giving the most to Dean. Dean worked mostly in the pigs pen, it wasn't ideal, but it was good pay. 

This continued until Dean started being attracted to Sam, not in a brotherly way, but more of a romantic way. Dean knew he was sick, Sam was his half-brother, but still, Dean couldn't help but let his hand linger on Sam's small, scrawny shoulder. Besides, it was Sam's fault for looking so pretty and basically handing himself over to Dean on a platter. 

Dean acted on these feelings on Sam's 16th Birthday. He gave Sam a special surprise; a kiss on the lips. It was perfect for Dean... For two seconds, then Sam was pushing him away and staring back at him in shock. "Dean... I-I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that... We're brothers, man." Sam stuttered, wide eyes pleading to Dean. 

"That doesn't matter, Sam! We're only half brothers!" 

Dean was slowly advancing towards Sam, hands reaching out to grab him by his long arms. 

"Come on, Sammy. It's the skin isn't it? I can fix it! Don't worry!"

Sam backed away as the 20 year old came closer, he was soon boxed in against the door, Dean was so close he could feel his hot breath on his pale cheek. Sam panicked; he searched for the doorknob behind his back with his nimble fingers, finding it quickly he twisted the knob, placing himself firmly against the door so he wouldn't fall. Dean wasn't so lucky and his face quickly turned angry for a moment before he fell into horse manure that some kids put there as a prank. Sam felt guilt wash over him instantly as people started laughing at Dean hysterically. 

"D-Dean! I'm sorry!" 

Sam said, kneeling down beside his older half brother to help him up, but he was shoved back aggressively by Dean making him fall on his backside. "I can't believe you did that to me, Sammy! I hate you so much!" Dean yelled angrily, throwing the manure at Sam. "D-Dean-" 

"SHUT UP, SAMMY!" 

Dean stood up, his eyes narrowing at Sam as he took off running towards the direction of the dark woods, not looking back to see Sam's conflicted expression. 

That was the last Dean ever saw of Sam. 

 

MISSING: KONOHA KOKONOSE  
LAST SEEN: AT A BAR  
AGE: 22  
APPEARANCE: WHITE HAIR, PINK EYES, ALWAYS WEARS WHITE AND BLACK WITH CAMOUFLAGE PANTS  
IF FOUND PLEASE SEE CASTIEL NOVAK

Konoha Kokonose was the fifth one to go missing this week. Dean knew people were starting to panic, but he wasn't going to stop until Sam comes to his mansion, this is his only wish. 

When Dean left all those years ago, he found an abandoned mansion that belonged to a Duke centuries ago. Heartbroken and alone, Dean managed to live through life by stealing and conning people. One day, he ran into a peculiar man named Lucifer who claimed he was the devil. He made a deal with Dean; Lucifer can give Dean charisma to charm every man in the village and cure his leprosy, but Dean's and Sam's souls will be his when they die. Dean couldn't have said yes quicker, and ever since, men have been lured to his mansion. 

Dean had sex with each and every man who came through those big heavy doors. But even so, he would never be fully satisfied until Sam joins him in his harem. Sam was the only one Dean cared about. 

Sitting on his throne that was situated in the middle of the ballroom, Dean heard a light knock on the door. His ears perked up at that and he was immediately speed walking towards the decorative corridor to open the heavy set of doors. 

He practically ripped them off the hinges, the sight in front of him taking his breath away. 

"Sammy." 

His dearest half brother was standing there with a shy smile placed on his pink lips, his clothes ragged and his feet bare. His face was dirtied and bruised, his arms littered with bleeding cuts. Dean would need to disinfect those. Obviously, Sam didn't have a luxurious life style like Dean. 

Dean engulfed Sam in a hug, burying his face in Sam's greasy, chestnut locks. 

"Hi, Dean." 

The frail 25 year old spoke, his voice groggy, tired. His grip was weak and he could hardly hold himself up right. His knobby knees were knocking together uncontrollably. 

First, Dean was going to get some food into Sam, get him washed, give him better clothes and then secondly, get him in bed. To sleep and then... some other things. 

Dean carded his hands through Sam's hair, shushing the trembling man when he tried to speak. 

Sam was his. 

Finally, Dean had obtained what he longed for the most...

Sam. 

 

All the boys in the mansion had their own room, except Sam. Sam slept with Dean, bathed with Dean, ate with Dean; they were both joined at the elbow, hardly leaving each other's sides. Dean asked Sam about his life style and felt somewhat guilty at what he was told during dinner. 

"I work at the pigs pen now. People found out I was stealing food from them and now have started to beat me for it. Though, there's this man called Gabriel. He has the most gorgeous champagne eyes... He gives me food when he's able, which is nearly all the time. He even lets me stay at his house sometimes." 

Sam said all this with a big grin on his face, his head cocked to the side cutely as he pierced a piece of salad with his fork. Dean growled possessively under his breath, all guilt forgotten he stood and marched over to Sam. 

"De-?" 

He was cut off as Dean crashed their lips together, keeping Sam in place by holding him by his neck. This time, Sam didn't pull away, he snaked his lanky arms around Dean's broad shoulders and pushed him closer, moaning into the kiss. 

Dean smirked, hand reaching up and pulling Sam's head back by his hair. Dean loves Sam's hair; so soft and it makes him so easy to be maneuvered into any position Dean wants. Oh, they were going to have so much fun together...

Dean didn't immediately throw Sam onto his duke sized bed and had his wicked way with him. No, Dean loves Sam, he wasn't going to cause him anymore pain. His kid brother could hardly hold himself up right when he arrived, he didn't have the stamina to go through what Dean has planned for him. He would have passed out half way through. Besides, Sam was in pain from the beating the villagers gave him, Dean needed to take care of his baby brother before himself. But now, Sam was recovered and Dean was more than ready. 

"How about we continue this upstairs?" 

Dean murmured against Sam's lips when they pulled a part, his smirk widening at Sam's adorable blush. Sam nodded, smiling timidly at his big half brother. 

With more eagerness than Dean should have, he picked Sam up like a prince would carry his precious princess, cursing at how light he was. He should get Sam back to a normal weight, but then again, Sam light like this made it easier to carry him around. Dean would decide later. 

Dean laid Sam on the bed gently, smiling genuinely at him. His brother was happy and that's what Dean wanted. Maybe he needed to make a deal with the devil to make this possible, but it was all worth it. The only way Sam could be fully happy was if he was with Dean, not with some champagne eye coloured asshole. 

Dean nuzzled Sam's neck, nipping along his jaw and nibbling on his ear. "D-Dean, that tickles." Sam giggled, blush reaching to the tip of his ears. He moaned again when Dean tugged at his ear with some force. "De..." 

"Shh, I'm gonna take care of you, Sammy, just relax." 

Sam went lax under Dean's ministrations, his head tilting back to give him more room to work. Dean's hands found the hem of his shirt and started tugging it upwards, running his fingers along the smooth skin. 

"Get ready, Sammy, it's gonna be a long night." 

They didn't come out of the room until 4:00 PM the next day. 

 

Dean and Sam sat in the mansion's gigantic library, Sam sprawled out on Dean's lap and Dean's hand running through Sam's locks. "Dean, this doesn't feel right..." Sam remarked quietly, setting down the book he was reading with a deep sigh. "Hmm? What do you mean by that, Sammy?" Dean questioned, feeling his chest tighten. Was the charm wearing off? 

"I mean, you always have sex with those other boys... You don't care that much, you just want to have sex with someone, right?" 

Sam laughed bitterly, looking away from Dean's teary gaze. "No, no, Sammy, I just don't want you for sex!" Dean felt a sudden sense of deja vu; this is exactly what happened all those years ago, but this time Sam wasn't going to make a fool of him. No, Dean wasn't going to let that happen... 

Never again. 

"Don't- AH! D-Dean?" 

Dean grabbed Sam by his neck tightly, his expression darkening. He could easily pick the younger man up by his neck with no trouble and carried him to their shared bedroom. 

"I take care of you, I give you everything and yet...!"

Dean had tears running down his cheeks, his grip tightening and soon Sam was gasping for air and hitting Dean's hand in a futile attempt to free himself. Dean pinned Sam to the soft bed, letting go of his neck and pinning him down by his arms. 

"Sam, I'm sorry, but you can't remember this..." 

"Dean, what-?" 

Dean stared down intently at Sam, his eyes transforming into a purple hue. Sam gazed back, his eyes starting to droop and his head lolling to the side like a rag doll's. Dean didn't use his powers that much on Sam; he used his outstanding charisma Lucifer gave him, he couldn't control that, but that was all he used. But, something's telling him the only way he could keep Sam under his thumb is if he used his amnesia abilities. Sam would sleep for a long time and then wake up, forgetting everything that happened in the past 24 hours. It was a wondrous ability, it kept the other boys here and happy and Dean didn't have to explain anything or kill anyone, it was clean and efficient. No harm done, right? 

Dean left Sam in the bedroom to sleep. He didn't want to bother him and possibly disrupt the process of the memory wipe. Dean continued to the ballroom, going to sit in his throne - he always loved sitting there with Sam on his lap made him feel like a king - when he heard a knock. Dean didn't want to answer since he already has who he wanted all along, but if he didn't answer they would stay there and possibly attract other villagers, which would cause complications. Dean couldn't afford complications at this point. 

He opened the heavy set of doors with a coy smile on his lips. There was a man, maybe his age, with golden locks and champagne coloured eyes. He had a grin placed on his lips and his hands behind his back. "Why, hello there..." Dean greeted, holding his arms out to give the other man a hug. When they were embraced by Dean, they had no escape. The man stepped into his arms, his fingers curling around Dean's elegant purple jacket, Dean absentmindedly ran his hand through the man's golden locks. His mind was elsewhere, on Sam to be exact. He wondered what Sam would be like when he awoke from his deep slumber, he wouldn't remember anything, so Dean would have to come up with an excuse as to why he had been sleeping for so long. 

Suddenly, Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest, his eyes widened and he pushed the other man away, looking down at his chest in terror as blood seeped through the jacket. He lifted his gaze to the other man, watching him pull out a knife that was covered in purple poison, he was grinning in victory. 

"Y-YOU...!" 

"That'll teach you to steal my Sammy!" 

Dean growled as he collapsed to the ground, feeling the spell he had on the boys and men break as his energy left him. "Who... Who are you?" 

"Gabriel Novak. You stole Sammich from me and I heard the rumor that my brother, Lucifer, made a deal with a duke years ago. Luckily, I'm an angel so your powers don't affect me whatsoever." 

Rushed footsteps alerted Dean and his eyes widened further when he saw frightened boys and men flee from the mansion. Gabriel looked up as he saw Sam come down from the stairs, looking drowsy. Gabriel immediately reached out to hold him, making sure he didn't fall. 

"Come on, Sammy... Let's get outta here." 

"NO! SAMMY!" 

Dean's eyes filled with tears as Sam turned his head towards him. Gabriel was desperately tugging, trying to get him out of the mansion. Dean saw a flash of the old Sam, the 16 year old one who was naive and always tried to take care of Dean. He saw the Sam who embarrassed him in front of everyone when he confessed his love to him and he wanted to just hug Sam and never let him go. But, as he saw Lucifer standing there, leaning up against the door frame, he knew that was simply not possible. 

"D-Dean..?" 

"Sam, come on, you can't help him." 

"But Dean needs me, Gabe-!" 

"I'm sorry, Sammy." 

Gabriel reached up with two fingers and knocked Sam out, he lifted the human in his arms as he fell limp. He glanced at his smirking brother as he ran out of the mansion, closing his eyes to block out Dean's screams. 

"NO! SAMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" 

"Y'know, Deano, I would say this is where you and Sam will meet again in Heaven, but that's simply not the case for you." Lucifer taunted, crouching down beside him. 

"I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!" 

"Yeah, but I don't think that would matter to the kid. He loves my brother. You may move on, kid. Your soul belongs to me now." 

Lucifer reached out and touched Dean's forehead, grinning even more as Dean's screams increased in volume as his soul was being ripped from his body. 

"NO! SAMMY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" 

"I LOVE YOU, SAMMY! I'M SORRY!" 

"SAMMY-!"

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make it that long, but I wanted to make Dean's death a little bit more sad than Venomania's in the song. So, I added some bonding moments with Dean and Sam and added why Dean did what he did. 
> 
> That ended quite abruptly and I'm sorry for that, I just needed to end it on a note that was sad but justified since Dean was kinda raping the boys and men who were lured to his mansion. He needed to die for it anyways. 
> 
> Also, I'm saying boys as well, because in the song's PV there are three people's ages and one person's occupation which is blurred, I'm just gonna assume half of the girls were underaged in the video.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day! ^^ 
> 
> Link to song (Japanese) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsIOkbxTA9M  
> Link to song (English) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnrvTeSswqU


End file.
